


Words Unspoken

by KATastrofic222



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words spoken and yet unheard are no different from words not spoken at all.</p><p>Continuation of Words Unheard. Please read Words Unheard before reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> You could say this is a continuation for Words Unheard, just that this is focused on Eren’s side of the story. If you don’t want to go on a feel trip, don’t read this, please. You have been warned.
> 
> Seriously, I was crying while typing this. Why am I doing this to myself?

"Corporal! Corporal! Answer me!"

 

"Shitty…brat…stop being so loud…" Levi coughed. "I can…still hear you."

 

Eren furiously wiped his tears away. “Corporal Levi…I’m sorry! I’m very sorry! If only I—” he cursed himself for crying like a weakling in front of his superior.

 

"Shut…up…" the man grunted, finding it hard to breathe.

 

"The others are about to arrive. Please hang on until then! I’ll keep talking with you so that you won’t fall asleep, okay?" Eren grabbed his superior’s bloody hands.

 

"Fucking—I must be…fucking filthy right now…" Levi clicked his tongue in disgust.

 

"Do me…a favor and…" he coughed. "Make sure Hanji…cleans my sorry ass…before burying me." 

 

He let out a dry chuckle. "Better yet…you do it. I can’t trust that shitty…glasses to do anything right…"

 

"Stop saying these things! You’re going to make it! We’re going back together!" Eren sobbed. "We’re going back to the headquarters together! So please…"

 

"Eren yo." Levi closed his eyes, sucking in a breath. "Heh…damn right…we’re going back together…"

 

"Y-yeah! So-"

 

"But."

 

The teen paused, silently urging the man to continue.

 

"But…" the raven echoed. "You’ll be the only one breathing…"

 

Eren’s eyes widened. He knows he wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but just now…did the Corporal just—

 

"W-what are you saying, Corporal?! Please don’t joke like this!"

 

Levi grunted, opening his eyes. “Stop acting like a brat…and take it like a fucking man. I won’t…make it. I know at…least this much.”

 

"No! You will! You’ll definitely make it!"

 

 _Damn it. My voice cracked!_  Eren mentally cursed.

 

"When will…you start fucking listening to me FOR ONCE-" Levi coughed out blood, alarming the brunette.

 

"S-stop talking! Just rest! T-they’re on the way! Just hang on!" His grip on the man’s hand tightened. "Please…Corporal…"

 

"Hey…"

 

"Corporal, don’t—!"

 

"Oi. Eren…" the man paused, his chest heaved slowly. "Is this part of your titan…shifting shit?"

 

"What? What do you mean?" Eren’s voice cracked at the end, his throat was dry.

 

"Why can’t I…see you anymore? That shitty glasses…didn’t tell me you could…turn invisible."

 

Eren’s heart sank, his grip loosening a little. Surely the corporal was just joking right? He wasn’t really serious, right? Right?

 

No shit. The corporal’s not one to crack a joke at a time like this.

 

"Corporal….?" the brunette bit his lip, trying to stop himself from screaming. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Hey, corporal…?"

 

"What…is it now? Shitty brat? Also..stop with your…invisibility shit…"

 

"I’m going to say something really stupid, okay?" he fought back his tears.

 

"Everything….you say….is…stu…pid…" Levi’s voice was now close to a whisper.

 

"Y-yeah! Right…please listen to me…okay?" Eren cursed his voice for cracking once again.

 

He received a ‘Hn’ from his superior, urging him to go ahead and speak. He didn’t notice the man close his eyes as he was busy picking out the right words to say.

 

"I…" the brunette hiccuped.

 

"I have…I have always loved you…Corporal… I know that I screw up a lot…but still you never gave up on me…" a nervous laugh escaped his lips. "I know you wouldn’t want to have anything with a brat like me but…shit…I sound pretty lame right now, don’t I?"

 

Silence.

 

"Corporal?"

 

Eren’s eyes widened. He checked the man’s pulse on his wrist. Nothing. He rested his ear on the man’s chest. Nothing. His neck? Nothing. 

 

Cold.

 

He was cold. His whole being was… _cold_ …

 

Apparently the back up got separated from each other due to a sudden attack from two Abnormal Types. They weren't able to regroup since rain made it hard for everyone to see the smoke signal.

 

It was after Eren’s bloodcurdling scream did they manage to locate the them. In the teen’s arms was Humanity’s Strongest—

 

No.

 

 _Levi_ 's corpse.

 

The scene playing before them was painful. Humanity’s Strongest was no more. His wings are forever lost, and Eren’s—forever broken.

 

The funeral was a fairly short one, they didn't have the time to waste giving a useless corpse a proper burial. Everyone went back to their own business once it ended, everyone except Eren. Armin somehow managed to convince Mikasa to leave him alone—give him some time to think. After all, he was the one who witnessed Humanity’s Strongest take his last flight.

 

 _'In the end…they never saw you as a true hero…They only saw you as a tool. They only respected you on the outside because you were still useful to them…Now that you're dead…you mean nothing to them. A corpse can't protect them from the Titans, after all. You're no longer useful to them…'_ Eren clenched his fists at the thought, biting his lips till it bled.

 

_'Just like this…? Are you going to be forgotten just like this?'_

 

"Everyday…every single day…you called me a stupid shitty brat. I didn’t mind it. It’s because I know that I can never be smart like Armin, I can never be strong like you OR Mikasa. I can never be….I can never be something I’m not!" he yelled, failing to notice the tears that streamed down his cheeks.

 

He paused, continuing once he calmed down a little.

 

"Even so…even so…WHY?! You knew that I wasn’t exactly the sharpest tool in the shed! All I could do is scream, cry, turn into a fucking titan that I can’t even control! Even so…" Eren slowly dropped to his knees, burying his face in his hands. "You didn’t have to save a monster like me…"

 

The brunette didn’t mind getting soaked by the sudden down pour. At least that horse face Jean won’t be able to tell that he’s crying at the moment.

 

"Hah…" he smiled sadly, looking at the name engraved on the stone before him affectionately. "Right now…everyone thinks you’re a fool."

 

He looked up the sky.

 

"But the real fool here is…no one other than me."

 

No longer able to hold it in, he broke down once more.

 

"I am a fool for telling you how I felt when it was too late. I am a fool for not getting out of the titan’s way fast enough. I am a fool for confessing my feelings to a corpse."

 

"I don’t…I don’t even know if you heard me or not…" 

 

He paused, resting his fists on his lap.

 

"I hope…you can hear me now. Not that I’m expecting an answer…" He let out a forced laugh, which gradually turned into sobs. "Corporal…I-"

 

He choked back a sob.

 

"Corporal…I…I love you…"


End file.
